The present invention relates to a vibration device, an input device, which are detects an input operation and thus vibrates, and an input detection method of detecting the input operation.
With respect to input devices such as keyboard, switch and the like, an input device, which detects an input operation of a user and vibrates to inform the user of the detection of the input operation, has been known. For example, JP 2003-272463A discloses a switch device having a pressure sensor, which weakly vibrates when a touch panel is strongly pressed, and which strongly vibrates when the touch panel is weakly pressed.
However, since the pressure sensor may output an erroneous signal due to influences such as noise, it should be determined whether the output of the pressure sensor is effective. However, it takes time to perform the determination. When the vibration is started after a result of the determination is made, a time lag is caused after the user performs the input operation until the vibration. Accordingly, the user may feel a sense of discomfort.
In view of the above, the present invention is to provide a vibration device, an input device and an input detection method capable of quickly informing a user of detection of an input operation.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an input device includes an input operation unit, an input operation detection unit, an input determination unit and a vibration unit. An input operation is performed on the input operation unit. The input operation detection unit detects at least one of acceleration and pressure to the input operation unit. The input determination unit determines whether the at least one of acceleration and pressure detected by the input operation detection unit is an effective input operation. When the at least one of acceleration and pressure is detected by the input operation detection unit, the vibration unit starts to vibrate before the input determination unit outputs a result of the determination.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, a vibration device that is to be attached to an input device includes an input operation unit on which an input operation is performed and an input determination unit that determines whether an effective input operation is performed on the input operation unit. The vibration device includes an input operation detection unit and a vibration unit. The input operation detection unit detects at least one of acceleration or pressure to the input operation unit. The vibration unit starts to vibrate when the acceleration or pressure is detected by the input operation detection unit, the vibration unit and stops the vibration when an effective input operation on the input operation unit is not detected in a predetermined time period after the at least one of acceleration and pressure is detected.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, an input detection method of using an input device having a vibration unit is provided. The input detection method first detects at least one of acceleration and pressure to an input operation unit. Then, it is determined whether the detected acceleration or pressure is an effective input operation. When at least one of acceleration and pressure is detected, the vibration unit starts to vibrate before a result of determining whether the detected at least one of acceleration and pressure is an effective input operation is obtained.
According to the present invention, since the vibration starts to vibrate without waiting for the determination result by the input determination unit, the user can quickly know that the input operation is detected.